


You Mean Billiards, Right?!

by ReeLeeV



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, What really was going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9911264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: During their Christmas V-Live broadcast, Hoseok makes a mysterious comment about Hyungwon's drifting interests lately, yet again making another mess Kihyun has to clean up.





	

“Let’s just say he's not interested and move on,” Kihyun says, sensing Hoseok’s growing irritation. Hoseok could be so sensitive about the simplest of things, especially if he felt that Hyungwon isn't paying the proper amount of attention to him. Hoseok’s eyes linger on Hyungwon for a moment, a suspicious light shining within them. 

“He has a thing,” Hoseok says quietly, a coy smile beginning to slowly spread across his face.  
“What?” Kihyun asks automatically, thinking it to be a change of subject. 

“He's interested,” Hoseok goes on, his eyebrows rising slightly. Kihyun, too focused on getting another piece of chicken, doesn't catch on to his suggestive stare. 

“In what? Tell me what it is.”

The pause that follows this question calls Kihyun's attention away from the food, glancing up in time to watch Hoseok's growing smirk. The main vocalist resists the urge to suck in an exasperated breath through his teeth. The group shares a hesitant glance, wondering just what Hoseok thinks he's doing right now. All aside from Hyungwon, that is. He continues to dully stare down at the table, as he has for the length of the holiday-themed broadcast.

“You mean billiards?” Kihyun hears himself saying. He has to fight back a sigh at having to clean up yet another one of this band’s sticky situations. These boys are always saying things without thinking. Or, maybe they do realize what they're saying, they just don't care. At least, that's what seems to be the case with Hoseok everytime he brings this up. 

Whenever the older attempts to bring up his secret relationship with Hyungwon, it's either a slip-up—which has only ever been the case maybe twice—, or is trying to get back at the younger for something he's done to inadvertently aggravate him. That's almost always the case. 

It isn't as if the group, or the company, for that matter, care about the relationship. They don't even think that Monbebe would care about it. It isn't as if the fans don't pair up those two, anyway. However, the CEO wants to keep it quiet in order to keep the most amount of fans listening to them as possible. After all, that's why Hyunwoo and Kihyun have to hide their relationship, too. 

"Billiard?" Hoseok asks confusedly, not realizing why the younger is suddenly bringing up the pastime. "To us, billiards is like..."

"A hobby?" Kihyun insists, flashing the older a warning glare.

Silence stretches between the two for an interminable amount of time. It's all Kihyun can do to not yell at his careless hyung right then and there, but this V-Live broadcast is for the holidays. It's for their Monbebes. It isn't the time to start a fight with Hoseok for trying to start something. No, he'll have to wait until the camera is off for that. 

"Let's move on," Kihyun tells them, glad that Minhyuk isn't there. The older would probably insist for the conversation to continue. He just loves to encourage situations that would aggravate the CEO. Kihyun doesn't know why, but he believes it's probably just so he can watch the main vocalist squirm under the pressure of having to clean it up.

 

Luckily, the group follows the advice this time, changing the subject to another photo memory on the wall behind them. Kihyun shoots Hoseok a warning glare, silently telling the older just how close he is to losing patience with him. Hoseok merely turns casually to try and play music through the stereo, although Kihyun can see his shoulders shaking in a silent chuckle. He shakes his head slowly, hoping the camera doesn't catch it. 

Sometimes the young vocalist thinks the only reason he was put on this team in the first place was to clean up after these boys. A job that, if he were completely honest, he didn't mind having. He does love his bandmates, after all. He'd lay down his own life to protect them. But, if anyone were to ask him, he'd go off on how much of a pain it is. 

He couldn't very well let the others know how he really feels, of course. He'd never hear the end of it from them if he did.


End file.
